


reunited

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Smut Week 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Moving In Together, OQ Smut Week, Swearing, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Regina is here with him, and they have nothing to hold them back from making love whenever they want to.  He can take his time worshipping her like the goddess she is to him, fulfilling all of the fantasies that have tempted him for the last month.AKA the missing scene of the first night after Regina reunited with Robin in Colorado from "The Last Temptation of OQ".





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 July 2019  
> Word Count: 2368  
> Written for: OQ Smut Week 2019  
> Prompt: Reunited after separating from each other for a period of time  
> Summary: Regina is here with him, and they have nothing to hold them back from making love whenever they want to. He can take his time worshipping her like the goddess she is to him, fulfilling all of the fantasies that have tempted him for the last month.
> 
> AKA the missing scene of the first night after Regina reunited with Robin in Colorado from "The Last Temptation of OQ".  
> Spoilers: Missing Scene. Non-magical, modern AU set within the cloistered walls of a small town Catholic church and Aurora, CO. Everything we know of these characters is up for grabs and not set in stone.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, listen, I thought I was going to have an easy time of writing this reunion smut for Robin and Regina, but they both decided to catch some feels. This is a missing scene near the end of the previous story in the series, "The Last Temptation of OQ". There will be more with these two adorkable babies, but at least they got a little smut to christen their new bedroom together.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not betaed at all, so if you see something that spell check and I missed, just lemme know and I'll fix it.

After finishing their bagels and drinks, Regina and Robin head over to the storage facility that holds the pod with all of Regina's worldly possessions, save the backpack she'd taken on the plane with her. The transfer of her things from that storage pod into the U-Haul trailer attached to Robin's Jeep takes far less time than she expected. It seemed like she'd never stop loading the sum total of her life into that moving pod two days ago, then it felt like her heart was breaking at the thought of being parted from all of it. But now it's all here and somehow fits into Jeep and trailer to account for one trip to begin her life with Robin.

"Hey, love, are you okay?"

She looks up to see him watching her closely, worry in his eyes, and smiles. "I'm all right. Just tired, I think. It's been a long few weeks without you and a really stressful last couple of days. Is it--" Her words break on a sudden sob breaking loose, and she presses a fist to her lips. "Can we just go home?"

Robin nods and pulls her into a loose hug that she melts into, shuddering against her emotions. "Shh, it's all right, love. We'll go home and get everything into the house, then I'll return the trailer and we can just have a quiet day getting reacquainted. We don't have to unpack until you're ready for it, okay? We have the rest of our lives together, right?"

Regina nods and lets out a shaky breath. "That sounds wonderful actually." She sniffles and wipes at her face. "I'm sorry. It's just so much…"

Robin smiles and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. "You've no need to apologize, love. Get in and buckle up while I latch this trailer shut, hmm? Then we'll be on our way home."

The more she hears that word coming from his mouth, the more emotional she gets, but she fights the worst of it to get into the passenger seat. Pressing her hands to her belly, she closes her eyes and tries to calm herself before her stomach decides to rebel again. She knows she needs to tell Robin about the baby before her appointment tomorrow, but she doesn't want him to feel like this was something intentionally done.

*****

The trip to his house is quiet, and he can't stop himself from looking at her at every safe opportunity. At the first stoplight, he reaches over to lace his fingers with her before lifting up their hands to kiss her knuckles. "I still can't believe you're here, Regina."

She smiles and squeezes his hand. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this is all a dream."

"If it's a dream, then I hope that it never ends and we can spend the rest of eternity together."

Regina's soft chuckle is music to his ears. "I'm all for it." She glances out the window. "How close are we to your house?"

" _Our_ house is just a few blocks away. If it's a nice enough day, we can walk to get bagels. It's about a twenty minute walk, I think?" The way her eyes light up at that warms his heart. "I take it you like that idea?"

"I do. I never thought anyone west of the Mississippi could have decent bagels."

"You'd be surprised what hidden delights you'll find out this way." He waggles his brows at her and starts to drive again, getting more excited the closer they get to the house. When he finally turns onto their street, his heart is trip-hammering in his chest with excitement. "The house on the far corner of this block with the wraparound porch is ours."

"We have a wraparound porch?" Regina's eyes light up. "Oh, I can't wait to sit on the porch and watch the sun set with you and a cup of chamomile tea." She shifts slightly in her seat Robin pulls into the driveway. "Do we have a big yard? Can I plant a garden next summer?"

Robin's heart swells with love at her enthusiasm. God definitely works in mysterious ways.

*****

Her things are moved into the house and left in the den for the time being, so Robin can return the trailer. Before he goes, he takes her on a quick tour of the house and she falls in love with it without hesitation. While he's gone, she starts to move some of her clothes and toiletries into the bedroom and master bath. On her last trip up with the essentials, Regina stops to stare at the bed for a long moment. She shivers at the thought of spending every night wrapped up in Robin's arms. She remembers the brief nap with him in her narrow twin bed in the convent between the two times they'd had sex before he had to leave her. The four weeks since that wonderful and emotional afternoon have been filled with thoughts of him and more masturbation than she probably had in the last five years combined.

Her body flushes with desire at the thought of having the chance to truly be with Robin without worrying about being caught. They can have as normal a life as possible while waiting for him to testify at the trial. She knows they have so much to talk about and deal with, but all she wants right now is to feel him next to her, _inside_ her, and to be as vocal in her pleasure as she wants to be. That last bit makes her blush, but she doesn't care. She's no longer bound to a life that perhaps never really was right for her, but which put her directly in the path of the life that she _knows_ she's meant for with Robin.

Before she can stop herself, Regina is stripping off her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor despite a lifetime of _You're so messy, Regina, no one loves a mess_ , and settles on the bed in as provocative a pose as she can think of to wait for the man she loves to return to her.

*****

The entire way to the U-Haul location and back, Robin's mind is on the fact that he finally is reunited with the woman he loves. For the first time in weeks, he's not even worried about having to potentially find a new life after the trial. Now that he has Regina with him, he can face anything. By the time he gets home, he's feeling a distinct need to hold Regina and never let her go.

"Regina?" he asks, coming into the house from the garage. "Love, where are you?"

"I'm upstairs in the bedroom."

There's something about the tone of her voice that sends a sudden jolt of desire down his spine. He tosses his keys aside and toes off his boots before racing up the stairs toward the bedroom, taking them two at a time. He skids to a stop as soon as he's in the room, staring at the magnificent sight of Regina stretched out on the bed, as naked as the one time he'd been able to make love to her.

And then it hits him… 

Regina is here.

Regina is here with him, and they have nothing to hold them back from making love whenever they want to. He can take his time worshipping her like the goddess she is to him, fulfilling all of the fantasies that have tempted him for the last month.

"Robin?" 

The faint thrum of fear in her voice pulls him out of his thoughts. She's shifted to sit up against the headboard, knees pulled up to shield herself. He realizes that his silence has made her self-conscious.

"I'm all right, love," he says softly, moving to sit next to her, but doesn't touch her just yet. "And you are just as incandescently beautiful as I remembered. Please don't take my silence as anything other than absolute gratitude that you're here with me combined with a raging need to make love to you again. Often. Regularly."

"Now."

His eyebrows rise at that one word. The fear still lurks in her eyes, but it's being pushed out by desire. He's not surprised that she makes the first move to kiss him. After all, isn't that how their first kiss happened? And as her tongue presses against his lips, Robin chooses to turn off his brain and let his body come together in the most basic union God designed for a couple in love.

*****

Robin's words instantly reignite her need for him, and she kisses him with everything she has. This is the man she loves, the father of her child, and the person God placed directly in her life for a reason. She's with him once again, and she never wants to leave his side again.

Pulling back from the kiss, Regina pants harshly and rakes her eyes down his body. "You have far too many clothes on right now, Robin."

Robin chuckles knowingly, and the sound sends a frisson of desire down her spine to pool hotly between her thighs. She squirms and wonders if she's leaving evidence of her arousal on the duvet. And her next thought makes her realize that she doesn't care. No one's going to see it but her and Robin.

"I should remedy that, yeah?"

She quirks a brow at him. "You got me naked first the last time, Robin… Is this going to be a habit with you?"

"If it means I get to see your gorgeousness unfettered, I would say yes." 

His bright grin at her spluttered laughter makes him even more handsome to her than she already thinks. He kisses her this time, a playful, teasing thing that makes her squirm even more and tug at his clothes. Robin works at his jeans as Regina unbuttons his shirt. Her hands move to stroke his abs as she leans in to press gently sucking kisses over his pecs.

"God, love, that feels good."

She grins and adjusts her position as he tries to tug off his jeans and boxer briefs, but doesn't stop her teasing. She wants him as needy as she feels right now.

"Regina, love, let me…" His words trail off into a groan as she sucks at his left nipple. "Christ, you're going to be the death of me, you sexy temptress."

Somehow he ends up as naked as she is, and Regina quickly shifts to straddle his lap as she leans up to kiss him hungrily. She grinds against his thigh, smearing her arousal on his skin. His hands grip her hips, whether to slow her down or entice her to move against him more, she's not sure.

"Need you, Robin," she whimpers against his lips, shudders of arousal racing along her nerves. "Please."

"I've got you, love," he whispers harshly, but doesn't stop her as she reaches down to grasp his cock and lower herself onto him. They both groan as he begins to fill her, slowly at first. "You feel divine."

Once he's fully sheathed, she flexes her inner muscles around him as his hands glide down from her hips to palm and massage her ass. She begins to move, wanting to go slow, take her time loving him, but she can't. He feels too damned good.

*****

Robin feels his cock go even harder as she rides him, and he knows by the sounds she's making and his own body's reactions that neither of them are going to last very long. He'd love to take his time bringing her to orgasm after orgasm, but they have time for that. He loses himself in the play of her muscles as she fucks him faster and faster.

"That's it, love," he murmurs, the sound morphing into a groan when one of her hands snakes down between their bodies to rub her clit. The wanton moan escaping her lips makes him buck his hips up to meet her thrust for thrust. "You want to come for me, don't you? Don't hold back. No one can hear us. It's just you and me."

He continues to encourage her, hands touching everywhere he can reach while still supporting her body over his lap. Each touch elicits a response that he catalogues away for later reflection, paying attention to what makes her rhythm change or her sounds get louder and more chaotic. Her hips practically spasm over him, and he knows she's close. Remembering a little detail from their afternoon in her cell, he leans in to trap her sensitive left nipple between his lips, tongue teasing it mercilessly until she throws her head back with a loud cry of his name as she comes. Regina shakes and shudders on top of him, still moving frantically on his cock and milking him of his own orgasm. Her chest muffles his own cry as he spills his release into her clutching cunt.

*****

Regina sighs happily and snuggles back into the warmth of Robin's chest as he pulls the covers up over them. Her entire body feels loose and tingly, the aftermath of an orgasm as intense as the first time she and Robin fucked. She would love to say they made love that first time, but they didn't, just as they didn't tonight. This was raw, carnal need to reconnect. They have time for exploring the joys of slow, sensual lovemaking, but she needed this primal link to the man she loves.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asks softly, and she can hear the exhaustion in his voice, knows hers will sound the same.

She takes a deep breath before answering him. "This is where I'm meant to be. Here with you and whatever blessings God can give us." She yawns then, blushing hotly, and feels his lips on her shoulder.

"Rest now, love. I'm not going anywhere."

And as she drifts off to sleep, safe in the circle of his arms, Regina remembers that it's more than just the two of them. Her final thought before sleep claims her is that she needs to tell Robin her news in the morning.


End file.
